


Not The First Time

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: “Someone might hear.”“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Allison slipped a hand into his hair, kissing him.





	

“You know, it was you who told me I need to get a new suit for the wedding.”

Allison simply smiled, closing the changing room door and locking it again. She leaned back against it, taking in Stiles’ reflection in the mirror. 

“I know, but you look so damn good in everything you try on. I can’t resist.” She teased, taking a step forward to wrap her arms around him and rest her chin on his shoulder, meeting his gaze in the mirror with a smile.

“Isaac’s wedding is next week. I need to find a suit today.”

“This one,” she replied, sliding her hands down to squeeze his ass, dimpling when he laughed. “It makes your ass look perfect.”

“My ass _is_ perfect.” Stiles turned, resting his hands on his hips. He trailed kisses up her jaw to her ear. “Someone might hear.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Allison slipped a hand into his hair, kissing him.

Stiles smiled, cupping her face as he deepened the kiss, moving his hands to cup her ass as she gave a soft sound, pressing closer. They ended up pressed against the wall and Allison lifted her hands to hold onto the pegs, helping Stiles as he lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist. He braced one hand against the wall and kept hold of her with the other, pressing opened mouthed kisses to her neck as she rocked against him.

“This has to be fast,” he muttered. “And quiet.”

Allison smiled and dropped her legs again, then lowered to her knees, looking up at him. It always made Stiles’ stomach swoop at the sight of her looking up at him, smiling with dimples, dark eyes warm and mischievous. She made quick work of undoing the suit’s pants and freeing his cock from the front of his boxers; he was already half hard and she stroked him until he was ready before grazing her lips over the tip. He sighed softly, sliding a hand into her hair, and pressed one hand against the wall behind her.

She teased him at first and he worked to keep quiet, but it was hard. Allison always knew how to build him up, knew how to drag the best noises from him. When he groaned a quiet “ _please_ ” she finally licked him from base to tip, keeping eye contact the whole time, and it punched another soft moan from him. She hummed in reply, closing her eyes to concentrate, focusing on where he was most sensitive, sucking then swirling her tongue until he was breathing hard, hips twitching slightly. She moaned, the vibration so fucking good, and when she moved one hand to gently stroke his balls, he patted her shoulder gently to let her know he was close. She looked up, watching as he came, and the sight of her swallowing was almost too much.

He slumped back against the door, trying to catch his breath. He turned his head, trying to hear if anyone else was in the fitting rooms, worried someone might have heard, but it was silent outside the door. 

He took a deep breath and helped Allison up, cupping her face and kissing her. She smiled against his lips, pulling back when he tugged at her skirt.

“Not here,” she said with a grin. “Someone might hear.”

Stiles bit back a groan, full of fondness as he removed the suit completely, checking for anything on it that might give them away, but Allison was meticulous as always. He placed it back on the hanger and dressed, smoothing his hair down as they left the changing rooms. He tried to keep the grin off his face as they headed towards the checkout.

As the clerk rang through the suit, Stiles felt Allison tuck something discreetly into the front pocket of his jeans, and when he glanced down, he saw a little bit of blue lace poking out. Her panties. She offered him a sweet smile and pressed a kiss to his cheek as he accepted the bag.

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
